An online software repository hosts code for software developers. The online software repository assists with project sharing, collaboration, version control, etc. Software developers can upload their code to the software repository for sharing. Code can be stored in a public repository, a semi-public repository, a private repository, etc. Some software includes user credentials (e.g., credentials for authenticating a user for a service). User credentials typically take the form of a string of hexadecimal numbers. Credentials for different services have different distinguishing characteristics (e.g., length, digit patterns, known digits, etc.). Code including user credentials should only be stored not be shared publicly.